Big Trouble in Little Red Light District Grelliam AU 2015 fic
by NotUrSquishy
Summary: One thing was for sure. Everything was about to get a whole heck of a lot more interesting in this little red light district. Trouble was back in town and she wore her favorite shade of crimson red. WillxGrell , Grelliam


Light grimly filtered down cast about by a graceful arching street lamp. A equally graceful figure leaned against a grimy looking wall in red cloth cut daringly short with what appeared to be striking red hair.

The man warily cast his gaze about. As if expecting something else, anything else!

Possibly, a sign or some other divine judgement?

More than likely to make sure there were no witness to the crime? As if sleeping with a hooker was a crime. Mused the lady. The later was what , (if she were being honest ) suspected.

After a moment of this waiting, he seemed to reach a decision.

The lenses of his glasses shown in the dim light he straightened a bit and calmly strode across the street as if he had somewhere to be.

His shoes barely touched down on the sidewalk before he was mercilessly accosted by earlier mentioned shady character.

It did not come in the manner you might expect.

But rather the lady, hindered by the scantness of her outfit somehow managed to trip.

So not as graceful in action as appearance he noted.

A reflex reaction.

Of course it was only a reflex action (not the tantalizing sweep of shocking red hair and creamy exposed neck was that a choker? ) that made him catch her.

Anything else was out of the question an entirely to far from acceptable.

"_Excuse_ me miss" he tried " But I'm in a rather hurry would you be ever so kind as to release me ?"

_"Oh ye_s" She fluttered her lashes and he had the distinct feeling of corned prey."Could I ever"

He then proceeded to spend the next few minutes doing his darndest to avoid said characters grasp and her attempts to "Thank her darling knight who had so gallantly saved her from a dire fate".

Poor fellow, she might have thought, if she had been capable of such thoughts.

For he hadn't yet managed to slip fully from the her tenacious attack. In those precious minutes she'd already garnered his wallet and most bills therein. Leaving him with scarce few notes to his name.

She almost felt bad, almost being the key word.

For his part the man had not started whacking on her but seemed bewildered as how to go about dislodging her from his person.

Finally he gave a sigh and stood stock still causing them to nearly go tumbling down due to her overzealous wild movement.

Faced with to face with the man she gulped an offered a slight smile.

He continued to stare rather unnervingly down at her with eyes hewn of harsh glacier ice .

Eyes so intense they practically caused her to melt into a gooey mess of a heap.

One full body shudder and "Hello there" later she had composed herself enough for speech.

"You know " she began arching a brow when it seemed he was unwilling.

"It is customary to offer a exchange greetings with someone you have recently met and didn't previously know" Blankly he looked at her. What didn't Mr. Tall Dark & Handsome understand? Why where the pretty ones always dumb as a pigeon?

Well they had said stiff and uptight.

Perhaps she'd better spell it out? How many ways where there to give the code?

She'd best try! Exasperated she went for a more volatile approach those worked better for her any way.

"Especially" she punctuated the word with a finger jab directly to his chest then rather daintily for someone who had so violently bowled him over.

She dared to Lean in close taking advantage of his haphazard grip and drawl in a sutlerly tone " **Big** strong tall men like you". Brief pause to lick her cherry red lips at the same time keen eyes traveled downwards. Taking in his measure all the while followed by tricky hands that nimble grasp his suit like claws. Cat indeed.

" I just bet your **big** _everywhere_" she practically purred rubbing herself against him like a cat . "_In Fact_ why don't you _show_ me ?" leaving nothing to the imagination as to what she meant.

He made the wise decision to tactfully disengage himself from the tangle of limbs while simultaneously stopping her current downward progress. It was no easy feet.

If he ever had the inclination to let go and ditch a case it was now. The meeting couldn't be worth all this trouble. Could it? He'd just find another street corner and no that was out of character from him. It must of been this

The man had liked her.

Liked staring at her pert lasted till she started talking and all manner of uncouth filth fell out.

However he had never failed a mission yet and was not inclined to lose a lead on account of something as petty as dislike.

It didn't mean he still wasn't utterly disgusted with her,himself, this place and lack of control.

Rather on the contrary. Inwardly he watched torn between fascination and abject horror.

For every minute she grew more and more forward.

"Have you no shame?! " He barked out behind a poorly concealed yelp.

Finally snapping, under the understandable pain and tension brought on by a rather zealous ass grope.

Pleased to have regained his focus she grinned.

"Why have shame when you can have fun" she dived in for another grab that he quickly sidestepped .

"_Because_," He reiterated through gritted teeth still dancing out of reach quite aware they were in full view of any who might look on the street. " shame allows some of us to have a form of public decency."

She blinked "Decency aren't you a riot and a half in the making". The lady if one could call her that let out a uncouth snort finding the whole matter entirely to funny.

Her laughter rang out like church choir bells with a maniacal deep edge.

How_ unfairly_ pleasant and albeit fittingly chilling for someone so obviously innocent as her.

About ready to shove of and take his leave of her, but for his moms teachings ringing in his ears. He politely asked " If you're no longer in need of any more help I'll Just be on my way."

"Sugar the only way to help me would be if you bought a night"

"It seems we are at an impasse then"

"Ha as if Honey, your first mistake is that you say that like you actually do.."

Futile though this conversation was he felt the urge to reply to bring back that mischief he'd seen dance in her eyes.

"As though I actually what Miss?" He impatiently questioned.

"As though you actually care"

"I do rather care, you lacking quite a bit in moral frankly I do believe anyone should be concerned." He seriously answered.

"Your the one standing on the same street as me in this neighborhood. I'm simply doing my job offering a service. You're in the Red light district if you hadn't noticed attire kinda a dead give away."

" You still could be more discreet about it. Do be aware of the delicate sensibilities of others. Take more courtesy in your propositioning. I know it might be hard to restrain you more baser animalistic urges. So fueled as they often are in a already dirty place such as this. Therefore I applaud you by all means continue on you current path as it can only mean destruction. " He finished by adjusted his glasses from where they had slipped down his nose in a pompous motion only setting her of further. If he thought he was going to get away with speaking to her like that he was sadly mistaken.

"Well you have a lot of_ nerve_. " She started her voice a dangerous growl such that he knew he had just made a grave mistake and was in all kinds trouble.

" Sue me if I didn't think we were close enough to have a bosom buddies come to Jesus moment with each other." He winced able to tell now that religion had entered the picture things were only going to get worse and prepared for the onslaught. He was not by any stretch disappointed "By all means lets share in the love of the Holy son and father! "

He figured her done with her outburst till he noticed she had only been pretending to think about it. Before with faked enthusiasm starting up again.

"Oh I know Yes pretty please lets praise and forgive the fact a educated filthy creature like myself exists."

She waved her hands about face twisted in a expression of supreme outrage.

"So what if I'm a hooker?"

"Then _propositioning_ as you so kindly called its what I do."

"Which I'm not thank-you-very-much. "

"Frankly" She vehemently spat back his previous word. To think she had even felt bad and left a few bills after filching his wallet should have taken the lot she regretfully cursed. "even if I was that no reason to treat me as a..a." She growled in frustration searching for the word " lesser being or with such disrespect"

" I'm out here dressed in drag trying to chat up a guy who was kind enough to save me from taking a spill. Who has turned out to be a right prat!

The whole weight of her combined fury made apparent crashed down sending him reeling and at a loss.

" Why, Yes I think Frankly bought sums it up! So no, I don't care if you think it immoral."

"I am Who I am and always will be."

" Unlike some", His face was carefully stonic as he caught the implied you but he didn't withhold a flinch. " I'm proud and brave enough to show it'. She ended with a outraged huff.

He had been well and truly ashamed.

By this street corner ornament man playing dress up no less.

Not that he had a problem with the man part.

Not that the other would know after how he'd been acting.

Struck in a way he had not been for years; he took a second and reevaluated her.

Him?

To his surprise she (he?) did not saunter of but proceed to glare viciously at him. Her? His? hair was disheveled one strap on her? His? dress had slipped down about one curved shoulder showing off prominent collar bone. How would he? she? this was not the time for minor details to get in the way. The vision before without that dress top bent over his-.

Bad thoughts as Ronald would say mustn't think bad thoughts about the unsuspecting.

He harshly reprimanded himself shoving such ideals away to be examined sometime never.

Mercifully he was drawn from them by her voice. "Now I'm sure you didn't mean all that, so how bouts you apologize and we can start over" he was implored. "Fresh, no harm no fowl.'

In retrospect perhaps he had been a bit too harsh? He wasn't willing to apologize. He was after all in the right.

No amount of beauty appeal would change that. She? He? for now he would stick to she unless corrected out loud.

She had assaulted him and gone on to scold him. that last bit was well deserved the instigation of it was still entirely her fault. If she hadn't baited him so. If it hadn't been such a trying day.

If... He could go on and on but amends no matter how grudgingly must be made survival of the case said they had to.

Now he wasn't sure there even was a case any more.

He drew his stare back from where it had landed on her purely accidentally on her lips again and swallowed some pride. "Fresh" he agreed as if tasting the word before stretching out his hand to shake.

She dove in for a hug instead and he reluctantly welcomed her back into his arms and admittedly reluctantly relinquished her.

The "Why Hello there" she offered was reminiscent of earlier but what came after was not. She tossed a stray bit of hair back over her shoulder in a practiced movement and to his agony and relief fixed her her dress strap.

" My name is Grell I've been waiting all night for the right man to come along, now yours is?"

Upon noticing his hesitance she no Grell as he must now think of her spoke "Yes you don't expect me to call you rude prat do you my bad how does just prat sound?' He sighed in defeat letting himself be goaded. Least this way they cant say he just gave information away.

"William...William T. Spears. But William will do". He amended curious as to just what could spread a smile like that over Grell's face.

"Fancy that, doesn't match the one you have in your wallet"

"What! You stole my wallet I hardly think that's grounds for-"

She had the gall to irrupt him once more.

"The past is in the past centimentics! Will my dear, you see as I said I've been waiting for the right man".

He made a yes get to the point already gesture by far already frustrated with the whole business and her.

"Because I have a message I'm supposed to give him got it right here in my"

she walked towards the alley then noticed him following her she looked back at him some how a mixture sheepish and coy. "Excuse me for a bit, its in a certain concealed place. Well lets just say I'm disinclined to put out on the first date. When you haven't even bought me a drink first."

_Perish the thought_ William silently quipped though he didn't add further comment taking a sudden interest in the surrounding

Bemused eyes met his "I'm going to get a bit undressed as I previously stated"

"Yes "

"Will, your going to have to leave. At least to the street corner long as you promise not to peek?"

She winked.

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Grell pouted then her lips shaped into a feral grin. "Guess I'm going to have to work harder then."

"Right" will carefully said "I'll just Leave you to it"

"You just do that William you Just do that trust me you're in good hands " she gave him a little wave but he missed it. He choose to Ignore the remarks in favor of making a hasty withdrawal. It was not a escape but a strategic retreat.

Her statement coiled itself around him the withheld promise of illicit things.

An Grell could of sworn Williams ears where tinted as crimson as the her hair at the tips though it might have just been the ill lighting .

Either way this was going to be fun she hadn't had such a exciting play thing in years.

Dispatch relay had outdone themselves, and put everyone in a right pickle and all on her account. If they wanted her back that badly all they had to do was say so! Instead they sent this serious desk jockey. How in the world was she supposed to get him in?

He smelled of cop practically stank to high heavens of bureaucrat.

She had her work cut out for her alright.

Nobody said it was easy.

One thing was for sure things were about to get a whole heck of a lot more interesting in this little red light district.

Trouble was _back_ in town and _she_ _wore red_.


End file.
